


shh

by itsurm0m



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris Pavlikovsky - Freeform, Gay, I Love My Babies, M/M, Theyre gay, boreo, boris talking to theo in other languages>>>>, donna tartt told me herself, i don’t remember writing most of them, k pls read this, theo decker - Freeform, theo you shit, these are mostly one shots i think, theyre gay trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsurm0m/pseuds/itsurm0m
Summary: just bros being bros! boris likes to cuddle and theo’s a mess ;)
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	shh

they were tired; extremely tired. and yet neither one could fall asleep. theo laid opposite his best friend on the bed, going over the day's activities in his mind. they started their summer friday morning the way they always did— snorting cocaine and complaining about the heat. it wasn't normal for teenagers to do crack, but they weren't normal teenagers. the two spent all afternoon as high as kites, clinking beers bottles and knocking back vodka shots. theo wasn't even sure where the vodka had come from and he just assumed boris had brought it home from their last trip to the store. theo's stomach somersaulted when calling it 'home.' it was something both of the boys tended to say frequently when referring to theo's house and yet it still made his heart flutter. during the evening, the two were just sober enough for a swim in the pool, resulting in an underwater wrestling war in which boris won and theo nearly drowned.

"fuck you, pavlikovsky," theo had coughed, half his body hanging out of the pool. boris let out a short burst of laughter and pushed himself to sit next to the blond.

but now it was quiet. neither one was laughing or talking or coughing or doing anything of the sort. they were facing opposite walls in an attempt to convince the other they were fast asleep, which— in truth— wasn't that convincing at all.

boris shifted in his position and theo held his breath as the boy moved closer to him. then he froze altogether, feeling boris's arm lazily drape over his bare stomach. his fingers grazed the blond's skin until they found their way to theo's hand and held it lightly.

theo's mind raced with questions and observations as he tried to steady his breathing. why was he doing this? his touch was so gentle. was he actually asleep and just doing it subconsciously? his breathing was so calming. why was he holding his hand? his body was so cold. should he pull away? did he _want_ to pull away?

moments passed as they laid together, theo uncomfortably enjoying the situation. yet he still attempted to fake a yawn and roll away, to which boris only responded by tightening his grip and nuzzling his face into the blond's neck.

"ssh, potter," he whispered, his voice rough and throaty with sleep. his lips tickled theo's skin as he spoke, sending shivers down his spine. "is only me." boris intertwined his and theo's fingers properly— bringing it close to the shorter boy's chest— and pecked the back of theo's neck quickly. it lasted less than a second and still managed to make theo's body turn to goo.

"boris?" the shorter boy whispered.

it was quiet for few moments before boris let out a small "hm?" to show he was half awake.

"you sober?" theo figured it was the most relevant and important question at that moment, but still internally groaned at how awkward he sounded saying it.

"yes," boris replied. and then "no." and then "i don't know; maybe."

"helpful," theo mumbled sarcastically as he rubbed the back of the boy's hand with his thumb. the two were quiet and sat in a silence that seemed uncomfortable only to theo.

"sleep," boris murmured into theo's ear softly. his breath smelt strongly of alcohol but theo didn't care. he was too paralysed to care. his best friend— and first love— had both cuddled and kissed him in such a nonchalant manner; as if it meant nothing and everything all at once.

"i can't," theo complained.

"why?"

"it's too hot."

boris slowly began to pull away but theo grabbed him by the hand again, pulling the taller boy even closer this time. "no," he said. "no, it's fine."

"but you have to sleep," boris chuckled, slightly more awake. "when was the last time you slept, hm?"

"i mean i blinked earlier today and that's basically the same thing so." the two giggled and boris slipped his other arm underneath theo torso and pulled him closer, running his fingers up and down his arm.

"do you know when your dad comes home?" boris asked.

theo was almost too focused on the gentle touch of boris's fingers to answer. "few days i think."

boris nodded and moved his upper arm to play with the boy’s hair. theo‘s breath stopped for a moment out of surprise and all movement between the boys ceased.

"do you want me to stop?" boris asked quietly. theo shook his head quickly and felt the taller boy's lips curl into a smile against the back of his neck as he resumed playing with his hair.

theo's mind raced. he knew he was in love with boris. he'd been in love with him for over a year. and boris never really seemed to understand the concept of personal space so "cuddling sessions" like this weren't entirely uncommon. what was uncommon, however, was the quick yet all-to-real kiss he planted on theo's neck. was it friendly? was it more than friendly? was boris gay? surely he wasn't. he drooled over any creature with breasts. bi, perhaps? pan, even? it didn't matter. the only thing relevant at that moment was how he felt about theo.

"potter?" he cooed, shifting slightly. "are you awake?"

"yeah. yeah, i'm here."

boris nodded and held theo's palm tightly in one hand, drawing shapes on his shoulder with the other. then all of the sudden, he kissed him again. this time on his shoulder and for nearly twice as long.

theo turned his body to face boris and stared at him, the usual fun-loving jokester he once knew replaced with a vulnerable and confused teenager.

"you needed to know," he said. "look, i- i'm sorry, potter. i know i shouldn't- you don't have- we can't—"

theo cut him off sharply by pulling his face in for a quick kiss. "thank you," he whispered. boris sat there in shock for all of three seconds before smiling and leaning in for another kiss. their lips moved in synch, theo's one hand on boris's neck and the other gripping boris's waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

boris licked the boy's bottom lip and theo melted into him, their tongues clashing together. theo's entire body felt as though it was on fire. he's often imagined what it'd be like to kiss boris but nothing was able to prepare him enough for when it actually happened. eventually, theo pulled away for air and carefully stroked the taller boy's hair with his fingers.

"you taste like strawberry vodka," theo chuckled. boris smiled and planted a few kisses on his bottom lip.

"is that bad?"

theo shook his head with a smile and kissed boris deeply. "no. it's not."

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this


End file.
